


A Heart Bond's first Step in Mountains

by Sailorsenshiringo



Series: Heart Bonded [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chronicles of the Shire, written by Chief Scribe of Erebor: Ori the Wise<br/>Fighting: Hobbits rely on the greens of the earth and favor their plows to the blade of a sword, or a wheat scythe to that of a battle ax. Few hobbits have seen battle, and it is rumored that Bullroarer Took fought in battle, and came out successful. Also, he must have invented the game of Golf in the same battle, as many would claim. Through this bloodline of Bullroarer, Belladonna the Clever, and Consort Bilbo Jewel of Jewels was born. (See Lineage)<br/>(Now Thorin, Bilbo and company make towards the Misty Mountains)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS ONE HAS TAKEN ME TO GET POSTED.... I am Orc scum I tell you! I am so sorry, college, life and BOTFA feels that have me still crying and are not even good enough excuses for why I haven't updated the Heart Bonded series in so long!!!!! Well likewise this part of the story I will be working on and continuing to work on, I promise this is not to be abandoned.  
> I love you all more than the Arkenstone <3 Sailorsenshiringo (I mean it's just a rock..... right?)

The path that was now led by Thorin Oakenshield, and not Gandalf the Grey seemed more and more difficult. The days seemed to drag on forever, and Bilbo and Thorin said little to each other. None of the company really spoke, in these mountains rocks thought it to be great fun to fall and harm anyone below. At least this was what Bilbo thought. So therefore the nights had become comfortless, and a smile graced not a single person’s lips. So it wasn’t unusual that Bilbo wanted no more than to go and knock some sense into his headstrong Heart Bonded. The hobbit walked towards the back of the company, only to avoid Thorin’s glower and gloom. For Thorin had seemed to be growing more tempermental by the day.

“You okay laddie?” Balin asked as Bilbo walked slowly looking longingly at Thorin.

“Fine, Master Balin, just hoping Thorin doesn’t glower the whole way to our next campsite.” Bilbo said, sighing and looking at the endless mountain paths that were not made for hobbits.

“Aye, our king needs to have a different look upon his face. Yet, when his One seems to be displeasured…” Balin said nodding his head at Bilbo.

“I am unused to these conditions.” Bilbo said, as he looked at the rainclouds that seemed to be gathering on the horizon. 

“I wouldn’t fathom you being used to them at all, laddie.” Balin patted Bilbo’s shoulder and worked his way past several of the other dwarfs.

Bilbo sighed, and he heard the distant rumble of thunder, and sooner than needed rain started to fall on the company. Bilbo sighed, and thought about how his canny hobbit sensibility had told him that something unexpected was to come and pass. Thorin glanced back at Bilbo and he saw the withdrawn sadness and loneliness in his eyes. Bilbo shook his head and looked at his uncombed feet. Then and there he realized how awful it would be to fall to his death here, now he was in such as small walking space, and thunder and rain pouring down.

When Thorin glanced back at his One he wondered why Bilbo had not sat with him in the evenings, but rather sat secluded. Did the hobbit really miss the comforts of home enough to withdraw himself from the company? From Thorin? With that Thorin made a decition that he instantly regretted. When they settled for the night he would tell Bilbo to return to Rivendell. Bilbo should have never come, if Thorin was to lose the burglar, then what right did the isolated Dwarf-King have in life?

Suddenly, as the search for shelter continued the mountain seemed to move. Bilbo was dreading the fact that he was right. Nothing happens on this journey that is not unexpected, Thorin, Orcs, Rivendell, now this. 

“What are those?” Bilbo yelled over the grinding of stone on stone.

“STONE GIANTS!” a dwarf yelled, as they stood shocked, attempting to avoid any rocks that hurtled past them. 

Somehow, Thorin knew not how, the giants had made him more than just exhausted and angry, but furious. When Bofur and the rest of the company said something and Thorin found Bilbo hanging of the cliff by his fingertips, all sense was lost. Thorin scrambled to save his One, but in turn lost his temper.

The white-hot rage boiled up and Thorin yelled at Bilbo, ignoring the jabbing pain that was the effect his words had on the Hobbit. “You should have never come! What was I thinking allowing you to join myself and my kin?”

Bilbo shuddered and felt pinpricks of pain blooming out from his heart. “Stop Thorin!” Bilbo pleaded, and Thorin ignored it and walked on.

Bofur and Bifur helped Bilbo and led him into the shelter that Kili and Fili found. Everyone set out their bedrolls, including Bilbo, who slept away from everyone. Yet the hobbit didn’t sleep. Bilbo looked at the sleeping form of Thorin Oakenshield. He glanced at all the other dwarves that slept, and sighed. They all had skills that he obviously didn’t, and Thorin was right, Bilbo should have refused. Even if this journey had given him time with his Heart Bonded, it meant nothing compared to how quickly Thorin would break the Heart Bond if he was angry. Bilbo then stood quietly and gathered his things. It was decided, instead of travelling onward with his Heart Bond, with the possabilty of dying as his parents died, Bilbo would return to Rivendell and await the word that Erebor was reclaimed.

Bilbo then crept around the rest of the sleeping company, and was caught by Bofur.

“Where are ye going?” Bofur said sadly eyeing Bilbo’s pack.

“To Rivendell.” Bilbo said, and Bofur looked at him warily, “Thorin was right, I should have never come. I don’t want to come to the same fate as my parents due to a headstrong dwarf, and a stubborn hobbit as myself.” 

“Bilbo, he didn’t mean what he said, we’ve all been tense in these mountains.” Bofur said.

“No, I felt the Bond break a little.” Bilbo said, “I felt the pain, he meant what he said.”

Suddenly Bilbo looked down. The small blade he was given by Gandalf from the troll horde was glowing, that only meant… “WAKE UP!!” Bilbo said, Thorin suddenly very awake, and up before any others. 

“GET UP!” Thorin yelled, and kicked a few bedrolls. (Dwalin’s and Oin’s)

Suddenly the whole floor was gone and they were surrounded by goblins. Bilbo made himself scarce and the dwarves were led away. After all of them were gone Bilbo got up and ready for fight for his Heart Bonded’s life. Well, that was the plan until a goblin launched himself at him and they tumbled down into the deep darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin and the remainder of the company was taken in a group to the largest goblin, which was obviously the king. 

“Who are these miserable persons?” The Goblin King asked.

“Dwarves!” one small Goblin said, “We found ‘em on our front porch!”

“What is the meaning of this?” The Goblin King asked. 

“Up to no good I warrant!” One of the goblins piped up.

“True, Spies, Theives, Murderers….. Friends of the Elves I warrant!!” The goblin king said. 

“I am Thorin Oakenshield, and we had no meaning to disturb the lives of goblins on this night. Only to stay dry from the raging storm.”

“Oakenshield you say? I have a friend that would pay a pretty penny for your head….” The Goblin King laughed without joy but mirth. The company gasped, knowing that it was their belief that the Pale Orc was dead and gone. 

One curious goblin walked over to their weapons as Thorin tried to say they were only passing through to see family east of these mountains. Yet the elvish blade that Thorin carried seemed to be set on ruining the explination, for it glowed blue as the goblin barely drew it from its casing. 

“LIARS, that is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver! Attack them!!!” The Goblin King had risen, “Murderers and Elf Friends! Slash them! Beat them! Bite them! Gnash them!!!”

The company had grabbed their weapons and took to arms again, but then a sudden halo of white light filled the room. The dwarves and wizard ran, and ran trying to get to the gates, and escape the goblins. Somehow they reached the exit, and escaped.

 

\----------

 

Bilbo Baggins was in a cavern and was saved by a large amount of mushrooms that he wouldn’t dare eat. Yet Bilbo’s head was spinning, the goblin that fell down the hole with him only allowed the hobbit to see the cave with the faint glow of his sword. Without that glow it would be quite dark indeed. Yet he clambered forward, and his hand came across a gold ring, ‘how strange’ Bilbo thought but put it in his pocket likewise.

“Should I go back?” Bilbo wondered to himself, “No good at all! Go sideways?” (Bilbo was still nursing a foggy mind) “Impossible! Forward? Only thing to do! On we go!”

Bilbo’s heart beat fast, only meaning he was farther than he had been from Thorin in quite some time. Bracing himself with a hand on a cave wall Bilbo walked forward, the faint glow not helping him see much of anything. The passage lasted for quite a ways, the dark dampness of it making Bilbo uneasy. A few twists and turns in the walkway, and then there was water at his feet. The glow slightly reflecting from the water. The chill of the water was almost icy, and Bilbo instantly retreated from it, knowing just what happened to hobbits and water. 

Bilbo could tell that this was most definitely not a stream, for there was no sound of rushing water, and there was a steady drip of water overhead, so he concluded it was a lake, or a pool of some sort. He felt his heart bond stretching from distance, a sad, and a feeling Bilbo knew all too well. 

Likewise, Bilbo could tell he wasn’t alone, in fact there was a creature that was smashing the goblin’s head, but stopped when he saw Bilbo. 

“Bless us and splash us, my preciousss!” It hissed in a voice that gave Bilbo the worst feeling. “What is it, my preciousss?”

“I’m a hobbit, a Baggins of the Shire!” Bilbo said, his voice shaking. “Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter, does it preciousss?”

Somehow Bilbo was wrangled in a bout of games with this creature, and all he wanted was to go find Thorin, and look into his heart bonded’s eyes.

The creature started:  
“What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?”

Bilbo thought for a moment, and then smiled, “Easy, the mountain.”

Bilbo then thought for a moment. “Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still.”

“Teeeth,” the creature said, “We only has six!!” 

The creature then asked his second, “Voiceless it cries, wingless it flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters.”

Bilbo thought, and was stuck on thinking about Thorin, and his beautiful blue eyes, and silver streaked hair. “Half a moment!” he said, and then realized he had heard something similar to this once, and that his riddle was quite old. “Wind.” Bilbo said. “it’s wind.” 

This went on for some time, and Bilbo was happy that he was well-witted and that he asked his last perplexed question.

“What do I have in my pocket?” Bilbo really didn’t mean it as his question, but the creature took it as so, and Bilbo could work with it.

“NO Fair, no fair!” The creature wailed. “It isn’t fair, to ask us what it has in it’s nasty little pocketses!”

“Now you asked me to ask you a question. And I did.” Bilbo said, using logic to his benefit, because right now all he wanted to do was find Thorin, and possibly snog the hell out of him. “So what do I have in my pocket?”

“Three guesses, we get my preciouss.”

“That’s fine, go ahead.” Bilbo said, hating every moment. 

The Creature then took his guesses. “Handses!” The creature said. 

“Wrong.” Bilbo said showing his hands to the creature.

“Knife.”

“Wrong again.”  
“String, or nothing!” The creature said, and Bilbo shook his head.

“Two guesses at once, both wrong.” 

Then as the creature went on a search for it’s birthday present, Bilbo slipped on the ring, and everything went slightly hazy, he had no idea what happened. Yet when the creature came back he couldn’t see Bilbo, and that led to Bilbo finding his escape, and the creature cursing the name of Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late updates I've been so busy, I'm currently bouncing between working on this fic, and a less serious Sailor Moon!AU Bagginshield fic "Company of the Solar Warriors" If you want to yell at me over on Tumblr to get my fic chapters posted, then my username is Sailorscoutringo over there :D love you all, and thanks for reading! As always comments are always welcome! <3 Sailorsenshiringo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I have awful wifi at home, and college is soooooo busy. Oh, and I just got finished with a five page essay on the BBC manufacturing policies. During this essay I regained faith in the world (Well BBC's ethics policy mainly) So here's another chapter!! <3 Sailorsenshiringo  
> UPDATE:  
>  I accidentally rewrote this chapter due to my word document not having it on it, and I prefer this change personally, so please enjoy this update/ non update <3 Sailorsenshiringo

Bilbo wandered aimlessly, not knowing where his Heart Bonded was, ring still on his finger, and only let his link with Thorin guide him. Wandering for what seemed to be forever, the sun sinking in the sky, feeling worse and worse about the fact that his link to Thorin didn’t seem to be functioning.

“Could the fall have broken our link?” Thought Bilbo, “Did his harsh words during the thunder battle now hinder my ability to find my Heart Bonded?” Bilbo fret. The hobbit worried, and wandered trying to trust his heart and his Bond. Suddenly he heard voices.   
Listening very closely to insure it wasn’t goblins, trolls, and with a shudder Bilbo’s mind supplied ‘or orcs’, he realized it sounded nothing like any of the above horrors he had faced beside his Heart Bonded. 

Following the voices he heard Gandalf list off all of the dwarves, and add “Where’s Bilbo, where is our hobbit?!”

“He is gone, as he should be.” Thorin said, “I wish I hadn’t let him come on this journey, luckily he knew that the company has no reason for him to be a part of it. I am glad that my One has retreated.”

Bilbo felt his heart falter in beats, and his chest hurt. Tears prickling at the side of his eyes, Bilbo pulled off the Ring. Stepping out from his spot behind the oak tree he hid behind, he cleared his throat. 

“Bilbo!” Kili yelled, Thorin turned his head, and Bilbo looked away.

“Bilbo, my boy!” Gandalf said, relief written all over his ancient face.

Thorin looked stricken down. Bilbo’s tears did remain unshed but the stance he now took around Thorin was one of caution, not love. 

“How did you get through the mountain.” Thorin growled.

“None of your business, seeing as you didn’t plan to see me anyhow on this side of the mountain, Your Majesty.” Bilbo said, still hurt and aggravated with the insufferable Dwarrow King.

Thorin flinched, when suddenly a howl broke out through the woods. 

“Out of the frying pan…” Thorin said.

“And Into the fire.” Gandalf finished. “RUN!”

With that once again the Company of Thorin Oakenshield was afoot and running. Once they came to a ledge they had no place to go. Gandalf looked about as a warg came sprinting into the clearing. “INTO THE TREES.” Gandalf seemed to roar.

Bilbo and the thirteen dwarrows seemed to scurry onto the branches of the trees on the ledge. The trees that they sat on in this glade were large pines. And as the Wargs came forth, with riders of orcs upon their backs, The Company knew there was nowhere to run. The wargs without riders jumped upon the trees, snapping their jaws at the lower branches. Gandalf started to set flame to pinecones, which the Company threw at the orcs and wargs, and slowly the trees started to topple. Bilbo was then reminded of his lonely nights as a child, Gandalf by his side, playing with domino blocks and watching the first one tilt and knock over the whole set. Like the set of dominoes the Gale’s trees toppled with ease. Soon every dwarrow, wizard, and hobbit were stranded on the branches of the last tree, which started to tilt as well. Soon they were all hanging off of the ledge in the branches of the pine tree, the Heart Bond on Thorin’s end seemed angry, and thus Bilbo looked amongst the flames that lit the warg hides. There in the center was the basis of Thorin’s anger. Azog the Defiler sat upon his white warg looking victorious.

Thorin could, and would not take any more, and then stood upon the fallen tree, stalking forward towards the White Orc. Thorin thought that now was his chance to protect not only his family and people but to make the orcs rue the day they crossed paths with Thorin Oakenshield again.

Bilbo walked as his Heart Bonded walked into his untimely death. It was when the mace hit Thorin that Bilbo could take no more. Standing upon the branch that sat over a several hundred foot drop, Bilbo ran, not caring for his feet, only for the life of the one he loved. The adrenaline in his system made him forget that he could feel everything Thorin felt. Likewise his Heart Bond could then feel what Bilbo wasn’t paying attention to. After Bilbo ran forward, killed a warg, and Thorin was out of the clasp of the White Warg’s jaws, the sound of Dwalin, and a few others was heard. 

Slowly Bilbo could feel the pain that his Heart Bonded was dealing with, and as he saw the Eagles, Bilbo collapsed right next to Thorin. 

Bilbo rode upon the Eagle’s back in a state of shock, the pain that Thorin felt was running through his body, and at least Bilbo knew that Thorin was alive. Once they arrived at a place Bilbo heard the eagles call the “Great Shelf”. 

Bilbo snorted to himself “Great Shelf indeed, holding nothing but wary dwarrows, a hobbit, and a wizard.”

Still dealing with the overwhelming pain that he knew Thorin was in, Bilbo stood quietly away from the group. Gandalf used some magic to heal Thorin, and Bilbo felt it, and the pain didn’t seem quite so severe, then with a painful jerk he realized the Thorin had stood. Bilbo looked at him, and Thorin’s glower told him everything he needed to know. Slowly his heart was breaking, and the pain of a strong Heart Bond’s demolition bloomed anew. 

“Did I not say I should have left you behind?” Thorin’s question ate him to the bone, the pain increasing tenfold, “Did I not say you were a burden, that you had no place amongst us?” Thorin said, and Bilbo felt that passing out might just be the easy way out of this painful death, when suddenly Thorin’s arms were around him soothing the pain, “I have never been so wrong in my whole entire life.” 

Bilbo shuddered, the receding pain still had him lightheaded and prepared to take the jump off of the brink of life, when then he collapsed in Thorin’s arms.

Gandalf forced the hobbit away from Thorin. “Why did you say those things to him? You realize you could have killed him with such accusing words?!” 

Thorin’s mind went back to the day he heard Bilbo’s parents arguing about who held their son’s heart. Those words had killed them both, what could Thorin’s words do to the hobbit he called his One. Thorin was shocked at how he must have been putting the hobbit through such agony.

Laying the hobbit down upon the cold ground, Gandalf healed Bilbo as well has he could heal a soul based, nonphysical wound. Thorin sat next to the hobbit.

“We camp here tonight,” Gandalf said, “I know where we can go to tomorrow, a friend of mine lives in these parts.”

Thorin nodded, and ran his hands through the sleeping hobbit’s hair. From the crystal, piercing, sapphire eyes of the Dwarven King Thorin cried, the company looked upon the two figures that were away from themselves. Not one Dwarrow wondered about why the King cried, Kili and Fili hissed at anyone that tried to comment about the situation. 

Then that night as all of the company slept, Thorin sang into Bilbo’s ear as he curled up behind the hobbit.

“Sit beside a mountain stream,  
See her Waters rise,  
Listen to the pretty sound of music,  
As she flies,  
Do do dooo do do do dododododooo do do doo doo dododododoooo  
Mother Nature’s Son.”

Thorin didn’t of course realize that Bilbo wasn’t fully asleep, and hearing that song being sung in the deep baritone of his Heart Bonded made his heart fly. Maybe there would be hope for them yet, tomorrow was another day, and meeting this so called ‘friend’ of Gandalf’s was going to take a lot out of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a mix up with my word file... so I made this a three chapter fic, Thanks to the lovely followers of this fic that pointed it out!! Thanks bunches <3 Sailorsenshiringo


End file.
